runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
RuneScape Wiki:Desambiguación
Desambiguación es el proceso de resolución de conflictos que surgen cuando un término sencillo es ambiguo, y por lo tanto puede referirse a más de un asunto que esta wiki cubre. Por ejemplo, la palabra "Gold" puede referirse a las monedas (coins), al mineral (ore), a la barra de metal una vez extraído (metal bar), y a otras cosas. Hay tres aspectos importantes de las desambiguaciones: * Nombrar los artículos de forma que cada uno tenga un título único. * Crear los enlaces de términos ambiguos de manera que apunten al título correcto del artículo. * Asegurarse de que quien busque sobre un tema usando un término en particular obtenga suficiente información sobre el asunto rápida y sencillamente, independientemente de sobre qué tema está interesado. Por ejemplo, la página Gold es una página de desambiguación: una página (no artículo) que lista los diversos significados del término Gold y enlaza a sus respectivos artículos. Enlaces de desambiguación to produce: ::This article is about Varrock. For the palace in Varrock, see Varrock Palace. *Use to produce: ::This article is about coins. For other uses, see Coin (disambiguation). When the primary topic redirects to another page: * If there is a disambiguation page, use to produce: ::"Chaos" redirects here. For other uses, see Chaos (disambiguation). * If there is only one secondary topic, use ::"Death Plateau" redirects here. For the location, see Death Plateau (location).|en|Esta sección está pendiente de ser traducida.}} Normas de uso * Ubique los enlaces de desambiguación al comienzo del artículo. Es donde son más visibles. * Los enlaces que están relacionados al artículo, pero que no son fuente de ambiguedad, deben ir ubicados en una sección llamada "Véase también" al final del artículo. Páginas de desambiguación Títulos de las páginas de desambiguación * The title of a disambiguation page should be the ambiguous term itself, provided there is no primary topic for that term. **Example: Bob - There is nothing in RuneScape named just Bob. Thus, the article should be named so. * If there is an article on the primary topic, then the tag "(disambiguation)" is added to the name of the disambiguation page. **Example: Cow (disambiguation) - (disambiguation) must be added, as there is already an article about Cow. Page style Each disambiguation page comprises of a list (or multiple lists, for multiple senses of the term in question) of similarly-titled links. There are a few main components that each disambiguation page must contain for consistency. # Start each page with a short introductory sentence fragment with the ambiguous term in bold, and ending with a colon. If there is a link to the primary topic, briefly describe the topic before the sentence fragment. For example: #:: Juju may refer to: #:: Defenders are members-only, off-hand weapons that are wielded in the shield slot and provide positive attack bonuses. Defender may also refer to: # List the links below the introduction using bullet points. #* Start each entry in the list with a link to the target page. #* Include a brief description where possible, but avoid full sentences (i.e. without punctuation marks). #::Big bones, a bigger version of normal bones dropped by abnormally large monsters #* Each entry should only have one navigable link because including more than one link can confuse the reader. In the following example, the links to Barrage spells and Magic are not included: #::Ice Barrage, a type of barrage spell cast with the Magic skill #* Do not pipe the links in the entries. Instead use the full title of the article being listed. #* For long lists, use section headers to group the entries: #:: #:: Header 1 #::* Link 1 #::* Link 2 #::* Link 3 #:: #:: Header 2 #::* Link 3 #::* Link 4 #::* Link 5 #::* Link 6 #:: #* Include related subject articles only if the term in question is actually described in the target article. (For example, the Dragon disambiguation page has an entry for K'klik, a fairy dragon. There are a select few cases where including a "See also" section after the lists is appropriate.) # Include the template at the bottom of the page as an indicator that it is a disambiguation page and not an article. Véase también * RuneScape Wiki:Redireccionando Categoría:RuneScape Wiki:Políticas *